The present invention relates generally to a user-activated switch and more particularly to a user-activated switch assembly which can be assembled in different configurations to provide rocker or slide actuation.
Current switch assemblies are typically activated by either a rocking or a sliding motion. A rocker knob is pivotally mounted to a housing and pivotally moveable, typically from a neutral center position to either a rearward position or a forward position. Similarly, a sliding switch is slidably mounted to a housing and slidably moveable from a neutral center position to either a rearward position or a forward position. A first set of contacts are closed when the switch is in the forward position and a second set of contacts are closed when the switch is in the rearward position. Typically, one of a plurality of known return features are provided.
Currently different switches must be produced to provide either sliding or rocking actuation. This increases tooling costs for the hardware, the amount of inventory which must be maintained, the assembly time required to select, retrieve, and install the proper hardware, and the overall cost.